


Only Asuma

by riotguy96



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotguy96/pseuds/riotguy96
Summary: "Kurenai, listen to me, you are a shinobi who may or may not live a long life, my only request is for you to grant me a grandchild to whom the Will of Fire can be passed on to," said Kurenai's father, just before he left her standing behind the barrier he had made. Lemons later : AsumaxKurenai





	1. Chapter 1

Only Asuma

Chapter 1

A young Kurenai Yuuhi looked into her father in the eyes. His face was calm and shown years of experience. The air was hot and the sky was dark, a great beast shouted it's battle cries off into the distance. The village was under attack by the demon known as the Nine Tailed Fox.

With glassy eyes, Kurenai listed to her father's words. "Kurenai, listen to me, you are a shinobi who may or may not live a long life, my only request is for you to grant me a grandchild to whom the Will of Fire can be passed on to."

After he finished putting up a barrier, Kurenai's father secured his Hidden Leaf head band and ran as fast as he could over to help save the village. Kurenai had seen the seriousness in her father's eyes. "I will father," she thought. Kurenai had never promised anything to herself. But on that day, she had vowed to not die before she bares a child, for her father's sake.

The present:

Asuma Sarutobi took a long drag of the cigarette that he held in his large hand. The cool wind was gently hitting his face and the evening sun was just about to set. He decided that it would be a good idea to get out and see who's out on a beautiful night like tonight, so that's what he exactly did. He had the whole weekend off, and didn't promise to train anyone from team 10, so he thought that he should treat himself tonight. He wasn't sure who he was going to run into but decided that whoever it may be was destined to cross his anyway.

He casually strolled up to one of his favorite bars in Konoha and took his usual seat up at the counter. The bartender asked him what he wanted to drink and he ordered a bottle of beer. His attention was taken over by the sound of a woman laughing two seats besides him. She was dressed in a tight fitting red dress that had a purposely placed slit that made it so that a good portion of her right thigh was visible. She was talking to the other bartender who was sliding her another drink. Asuma could read his lips, the bartender just said, "On the house." That reminded him. He quickly patted all the pockets on his Jounin vest, no luck. He then set his cigarette down on an ashtray and with both hands; he hurriedly patted on his pants pocket and still didn't find what he was looking for. "Damn, I must have left my wallet at my apartment," he quietly muttered to himself.

He causally looked at the bartender. He was busy filling drink orders and also cleaning up glasses and bottles. Asuma decided to make it move and get out of there before the bartender noticed. Just as he was getting up, the bartender stopped him and asked him if he wanted another drink.

"No, uhm, I'll be back. I just gotta go take a leak," replied Asuma.

The bartender nodded, and continued on with what he was doing. Asuma hurried towards the bathroom. Since he was in such a hurry, he bumped into the girl in the red dress and she spilt her drink all over the front of her.

"Hey you big goof, watch what you're doing!"

"Oh it's you, Kurenai!" He looked down at her dress. "Oh my God, that was a complete accident! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot..." Asuma stumbled over his words for he was so embarrassed.

Kurenai looked him over and said, "I usually don't forgive people this easily, but you're kind of cute tonight, so I'll let it slide." She gave Asuma a quick wink. "Hey, you can make it up to me by sitting down next to me and buying me a new drink."

Asuma stood there and scratched his head, saying, "Ahh, well you see. I accidentally left my wallet at home..."

Kurenai frowned, just as she was about to say something the bartender came over to them.

"Ayye, what's this ' no wallet' thing all about?" The bartender asked.

"Uhm nothing!" Asuma practically yelled back.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "So you do have your wallet? Are you just lying to me so you don't have to put me down to harshly? Is that it?"

Sweat dropped down Asuma's face. He really didn't want to be kicked out because he had no money to pay for his drink, but at the same time he also really wanted to catch up on a few things with his old childhood friend.

"I think I'll take a seat," Asuma said. He sat to the right of Kurenai and apologized again.

Kurenai frowned. "So you did lie about not having your wallet," she stated.

Asuma rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly told her that he did actually forget his wallet at home and that he was on his way towards the bathroom before he bumped into her. The woman in the red dress shook her head disapprovingly and paid for her own drinks, a new one, since she was now wearing half of her other one, and the one that Asuma couldn't pay for.

"You're killing me, Asuma," Kurenai said flatly.

Asuma felt guilty now. "How about you come back to my place and I'll pay you back in full, plus I'll even throw in some drinks and I'll cook you something good," suggested Asuma.

Kurenai blushed. "So you're trying to get me to come over your house, and drink me till I'm completely drunk, if I'm not already, I may add? That sounds sketchy."

It was Asuma's turn to blush. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! Umm, how about.."

Kurenai cut in saying, "Oh, so you don't think I'm attractive enough to do that to?"

Asuma was so confused. He wasn't sure on how to answer. "Uhhh… Umm…."

Kurenai was laughing now, her drink sloshing around as she held on to it with an unsteady hand. "I'm only messing with you! Jeeze, take things lighter, why don't you?"

After she had composed herself, she told Asuma that she'll take up his offer and come back to his place with him. Her reasoning was that she wanted to catch up with him some where she could actually hear and that she could use another drink, in particular, a free drink.

The two of them walked back in the dark to Asuma's apartment, both of them laughing at how oddly they ran into each other.

"I think this really was destined to happen," laughed Asuma.


	2. Only Asuma: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home from the bar, Kurenai and Asuma share a surprising moment together. 
> 
> Lemons coming >>> Next chapter<<<

Only Asuma - Chapter 2

With Kurenai hanging on to his right shoulder, Asuma fumbled with the keys, trying to desperately to find the right one. His lit cigarette dropped from his mouth and onto the doormat, small sparks bouncing as it made contact. 

“Dammit…” he muttered. 

“Are you ok, Asuma?” Kurenai raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a naturally seductive expression.

Asuma blushed, though it was hard to tell on his worn rough face. He quickly stomped out the embers that were eating away at mat. Finally getting into his apartment, Kurenai first sauntered over to the living room, placing her jacket on the arm of the couch and instantly stretched out, draping her smooth slender legs over the other. Asuma ran his fingers through his dark hair, flicked on the lights in the kitchen and got to work. 

“What do ya want Kurenai? I’ve got Sapporo, Asahi, a few Kirin Lagers.” Asuma rattled off a few more beers as he took out the milk and eggs from his fridge and whisked them together into a large plastic bowl. 

“I’ll take whatever you’re having,” Kurenai called from the other room. She paused. Her eyes wandered and noticed the corner of a dusty acoustic guitar leaning against the wall next to Asuma’s coat rack; the coats acting like a stage curtain and the guitar, an eager child unable to stay behind it. “I didn’t know you played guitar!” 

“I don’t, I mean I do, but not well,” he huffed, now pouring the mixture onto the griddle. 

Asuma then reappeared into the living room, a six pack of beer that Kurenai was unfamiliar with in hand. Noticing the quizzical look on her face he placed the beers on the coffee table in front of her, “It’s a craft beer. They are more popular in the metropolitan regions, but I like them because of their higher alcohol content,” he winked at her as he cracked one open with one of his chakra blades. 

“My kind of beer then,” she smiled coyly at him, taking the bottle and pressing it against her red painted lips. 

Asuma made his way back to the kitchen as as quickly as he left he reappeared but this time with a large plate of pancakes in one hand and a bottle of syrup and silverware clutched in the other. 

“Pancakes at this hour?” Kurenai glanced at the clock, it was almost 1:00 AM. 

“Breakfast is my favorite,” he chuckled. He plopped down on the couch next to the woman in the red dress. 

They laughed, drank, ate, and drank some more. Soon the sun was about to rise and the two barely noticed the time passing by. 

“A..and you remember… t-that one time?” Kurenai squealed in laughter as her body wobbled, trying to steady herself upright on the couch. 

“W-what time?” Asuma asked, his words slightly sloshing over each other. 

Kurenai began to speak as she attempted to get up from the couch. The heels she was wearing clanked on the old wooden floor and one slipped out from underneath of her, her body falling with it. 

“Ahh!” 

Asuma darted up from the couch and caught her. She breathed in his leathery scent as she quickly inhaled out of surprise. 

“You ok?” He asked hurriedly, their foreheads almost touching. 

Kurenai’s blush was more obvious on her pale skin. Her wavy hair; rich dark black strands that mimicked her body’s curves, fell partially over her face. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Asuma easily cradled her in his arms. His thick boxy build came in handy not only on the battlefield. 

He laid her down. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were closed. The soft golden rays streaming in from the bedside window cascaded onto her skin.

"Kurenai..." She murmured something in response, but Asuma couldn't decipher it. "I'm going to take off your dress for you and give you one of my shirts for you to wear to sleep," he stated, this time not as nervously. Something had come over him. Maybe it was liquid courage or maybe it was a strong sense of being a good guy. He knew his intentions weren't to be misinterpreted as lewd.

Kurenai drunkenly propped herself up and turned around, "...zipper."

Asuma tugged as the back of her dress. One silky red strap fell off her shoulder as he pulled downward. His rough but warming hands barely touched her skin, sending electricity through her body.

The dress was off and Asuma was stunned by the sight in front of him. Her back was unblemished, the perky roundness of her breast could be slightly seen in her silhouette.

Asuma blushed again. She then stood up and steadied herself against him and the dress fell to the floor around her ankles. As he was about to turn away, the wavy haired woman whispered, "It's alright, Asuma," and stood facing him, kicking off her heels all in one motion.

Asuma averted his eyes, trying hard to look out the window at the rising sun.

"You don't want to look at my body?" She said in a stronger voice, sobering up.

"Uh-huh, no-no! It's not like that!" He stuttered, his eyes glancing over her quickly, but quickly darted back to the window.

Her expression changed and she pressed her breast up against him. She could feel his heart pounding faster at her touch.

"Asuma, for a man who is so tall and beefy, you sure are a a big softie!" She laughed, hugging him closer.

"I just think you are so beautiful..." he barely got out in a whisper.


End file.
